Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/History
Part VIII: JoJolion Who am I? The protagonist was found buried underground and naked by Yasuho near the Wall Eyes in Morioh. He shows symptoms of amnesia, as he is unable to identify himself or his residence. After a short fight with Joushuu Higashikata, he was sent to a hospital''Jojolion Chapter 1: Welcome to Morioh'' and later escaped using his stand, Soft & Wet. Following the brand of his hat, he and Yasuho visit the shop that the hat was purchased from and from there, they were able to find the name Yoshikage Kira and his address. When they enter the apartment they found a nice and tidy place.Jojolion Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) The Mysterious Man .]]However, they also found a naked girl in the bathroom whom Yasuho assumed was Kira's girlfriend. The girl did not answer at first, glaring at them before Yasuho found a photo album with pictures of tied women. Assuming that this was the protagonist's doing, she becomes disgusted and leaves him. Trying to find an answer about that room, the protagonist continues to question the naked woman only to be responded with hostility and questions of a speedy rescue, mentioning that he was once in the apartment but had escaped.Jojolion Chapter 3: Soft & Wet (2) Soon he learns of a stand user in the upper room who wants to kill both of them. The protagonist finds the user, and after pummeling him into submission, finds out that the real Yoshikage Kira had apparently died long before with his body hidden underneath where the protagonist wad found near the Wall Eyes.Jojolion Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5) Daiya Higashikata After the fiasco, he is taken to live with the Higashikata family, under the name Josuke Higashikata. As a new member of the Higashikata family (much to Joushuu's dismay), Josuke is hired to take care of Daiya Higashikata, who suffers from blindness. After helping her make tea, she tells him to "act natural" before having a piece of her leg destroyed, much to Josuke's confusion. Jojolion Chapter 7: Josuke Higashikata (chapter) After Yasuho's excavation, he finds himself in the midst of Daiya's stand (which causes memory loss) before feigning being seduced by Daiya (who tries to have sex with him despite their age difference) and getting her to step on his shadow in order to get most of his memories back.Jojolion Chapter 8: California King Bed (1) With Daiya's help, he soon finds out what is in the room that he was prohibited from entering, and learns of Yoshikage Kira's distant relation to the Higashikata family through the Joestar family. Yasuho also returns with a DNA result that reveals that the protagonist's and Kira's bodies are a 95.8% match, which seems to conclude that they are the same person.Jojolion Chapter 11: Family Tree The Search for Holly Kira Through further observation, the protagonist learns that Kira's mother, Holly Joestar-Kira is still alive and currently working at a hospital. On the way, however, .]]a masked figure on a motorcycle attacks him, but not before being told by the GPS on his phone to "go right", which puts him in a loop. The biker's true identity is revealed to be a stand and after being attacked, Josuke realizes that his GPS is also a stand that is trying to help him avoid the enemy stand's attacks.Jojolion Chapter 13: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (2) Josuke illegally enters a home, avoiding the enemy until he meets a child and discovers the ability of the enemy stand (which is tracking him each time he opens or closes something). With the help of the terrified child, inhabitant of the invaded house, he loses the biker. Continuing his way to the hospital, Josuke purposely avoids having to open or close anything in his way, but is ultimately unable to go in due to having to open the front door. He decides to wait for someone else to open it, but accidentally bumps into a taxi nearby, causing the door ]]to swing open and the biker stand to come driving out.Jojolion Chapter 15: Way to the Hospital Again, aided by the GPS Stand, Josuke forces the biker to vanish and, upon noticing an odd sound, follows it and finds Nijimura, the Higashikata Family's maid. Nijimura, however, throws a pen with a loose cap at him, causing the biker to materialize, but Josuke easily counters this by attacking Nijimura directly with his own stand and causes the stand to vanish once more. Josuke at first asks Nijimura if she attacked him under the orders of the Higashikata's, but Nijimura reacts distastefully at the mention of the Higashikata's and insists on killing Josuke if he approaches Holly. Josuke, at first, is prepared to fight back Nijimura, but recognizes her intent and resolves to find another way to approach Holly if it will cause her pain. However, as Josuke is about to leave, Nijimura asks him to show his tongue and notes that Josuke has two tongues and four eyes.Jojolion Chapter 16: Pursuer Nijimura guides Josuke to the Wall Eyes to somewhat explain his ailment. What she does is hold two fruits together, a lemon and an orange, and buries them. Upon unearthing them, the two each have components of the other switched, with the orange having traces of lemon within it and vice-versa. This puzzles and infuriates Josuke, who cries out questioningly on who he is and how he he came to be, which bringing Nijimura to tears as well. She explains that Josuke was the result of her brother, Yoshikage Kira being fused with someone else, collaterally pointing out that both Josuke and his stand are similar to her Kira and his stand. She tells him to look to the Higashikata's as they may have the answers that he desperately needs. Higashikata Secrets The Next Day, when Josuke sits down at the table for a normal breakfast, he sees Hato and Daiya arriving in swimsuits, both having apparently missed a tripped to Hawaii and were continuing to wear the swimsuits out of remorse. When Norisuke come along, Josuke asks for his own cell phone, as well as the privilege to go to school. Norisuke agrees, but orders Joushuu, much to his dismay, to escort him. After a short conversation involving Josuke's advanced skill in Mathematics, Joushuu asks him to walk with him to a different high school as a favor. Josuke and Joushuu travel to the Extortion Road, a street that is known for robbing strangers through blackmail. There Joushuu planned to videotape some thugs robbing him to use as evidence when reporting to the police. Jojolion Chapter 18: Trouble with the curve Extortion Road Only a short moment after arriving, Josuke had unintentionally broken a turtle tank and killed all the turtles inside. A old man nearby asks Josuke for recompense, which results in Josuke giving him 20,000 yen and a monthly fee until he is able to pay off 330,000 yen. Joushuu had caught the entire event on his camera phone and discovered that Josuke had stepped on the leaves and then teleported to the tank, and back. Josuke, who is still confused, assumes this may be the work of a nearby stand user and uses Soft & Wet to grab the old man by the throat. By doing so, he discovers that the man cannot see the stand, and therefore may not be the stand user. The two continue forward and Josuke asks Joushuu to use his phone in order to record himself the next time he teleports. Josuke is suddenly confronted by three gangster types who had been watching them from afar. One of them accuses Josuke of having made him drop his cell phone into a puddle, and points toward said phone. Josuke watches the recording he made on Joushuu's phone and watches himself suddenly slide backward and then forward again instantly. The thugs offer a proposal that Josuke deliver a package underneath a nearby flower pot to a nearby women in order to repay them for the phone.Jojolion Chapter 19: Trouble with the curve (2) References }} Site Navigation